Kingdom Hearts:A New Beginning
by IceBorg
Summary: After two years of fun and games, a new threat arrives, with fellings for Kairi growing stronger and crazy delinquents trying to kill Sora and his friends maybe the threat of a new foe isn't that bad.


This is my first story and so i hope you guys like it and please review.

Kigdom Hearts doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Square-Enix and Disney but my OC's do belong to me.

* * *

**

* * *

Kingdom Hearts:A New Beginning**

Destiny Islands, a huge archipelago of islands where the sun is always bright, and there lives a 18 years old boy with brown hair and blue eyes, who is just a normal boy who just got into adulthood except........

-Haaaaaa!!!! Sora what the hell was that?!!?-Yelled the blond-haired boy with blue eyes, whose name was Tidus.

-Whats the problem Tidus? Are you that much surprised that I beat you, don't worry its just a sparring mach.-Said Sora with his usual smile.

-That isn't the problem. I know I could beat you in real fight, no problems there.-Said Tidus with a cocky voice.-The only problem is.....-Now his voice was getting higher.-YOU JUST BROKE MY WEAPON WITH YOUR WOODEN SWORD,and if you haven't realized, MY WEAPON IS MADE OF METAL!!!!!!

…..he was the boy who was chosen by the Keyblade, and the one who saved the universe of worlds two times by the threats of the heartless and nobodies two years ago, he is the Keyblade Wielder of Light and this is Home.

* * *

**Key Nrº1: Home**

-Stop being a crybaby Tidus.-Said the white-haired boy with blue eyes Riku who had a wooden sword with, and next to him was the last member of this group of friends, the orange-haired boy with brown eyes Wakka who had, like always, his trademark Blitzball ball.

-Don't be like that to him Riku, ya.- Said Wakka with his, also, trademark "ya" at the end of the sentence, the boys never knew why he talked like that.-I was like this yesterday also when I threw my ball at you and you cut with you wooden sword too, of course I didn't scream that high, ya.

-WHATS THAT SUPOSE TO MEAN?!!!!?- Screamed Tidus angry.

-It means that you scream too much.-Said Sora now laughing, and everyone started to laugh too, even Tidus joined the laughter eventually.

Their group was always having fun like this everyday, when they would be sparring, fishing, practicing Bliztball, even at school. Sora and Riku were never that close with Tidus and Wakka but they started to become best friends with then when they were the only people in Destiny Islands who believed then when they said they went to the outside world, all the other people thought they just had run way to other faraway islands ,even their parents didn't believe then and they were grounded, they also started to tell then stories of all their travels, except the fact that their island was destroyed, because the people in the Islands don't have memory of the day that happened and Sora and Riku don't want to scare anybody or made then think they are crazy, and they also didn't talk about the heartless and nobodies.....

-So that's why you can now swim so well, before you couldn't go to the water without us worrying about you.- Said Wakka when Sora and Riku where telling about their otherworld visits while walking through the main island the afternoon after they got back from their sparring time in the small island.

-That explains the huge shoes he had before, he would drown if he didn't have then.-Tidus said and him, Wakka, and Riku started laughing.

-At least they weren't as big as your screams.-Sora said, now annoyed.

-You want a piece of me!!!!

-Bring it on!!!- And Tidus and Sora lunged at each other, but Riku and Wakka managed to stop then before they could touch each other.

-Ok, ok calm down boys no fighting here please, do it on the other island tomorrow, speaking of other island, Kairi and Selphie weren't there today, what do you guys think happened?- Riku asked wondering where the two girls of their group where.

* * *

Not far from there two girls where leaving the school building, one with red hair and dark-blue eyes Kairi, and the other with light-brown hair and green eyes Selphie.

-God Selphie why did you have to go to school at the weekend?- Asked Kairi tired.

-Because I needed to take care of the music club paperwork and fix the instruments, why do you ask if you were there?- Asked Selphie with her happy, but filled with curiosity, voice.

-Because I was studying all day and I was tired and didn't really payed attention to your club activities, but why at the weekend?

-Because I don't like to go to the club room when there are people there, I think they look at me weird.-Selphie said with a sad voice.- And I asked you to come with me because I don't really like being in the school alone.-

-I didn't mind going with you, you are my best friend after all, and about those people looking at you weird, I am sure its just you imagination.

-Really!?!- Selphie asked now happy and with bright eyes.

-Yep really- Kairi though Selphie was her best friend and couldn't see her sad, it was true other people looked at her weird because of the way she acted, but Kairi loved the hyperactive Selphie and the way she acted, it filled her days with fun and laugther.

-Ok we must start to go quicker, its almost nightfall- Kairi said to Selphie.

-Okie dokie.

-Wait a moment ladies.- A unknown voice spoke. And three figures appeared. They looked like delinquents because of their hair and clothes,they were all thin, but the bigger one had red hair and was full of piercings and scars and was called Aka, the smallest one had long-green hair and the face like a angel and was called Midori, and the last one, and apparently the leader of the group had black hair, had glasses and a calculating face and was called Kuro, since the Islands weren't very populated they were the only group of delinquents around.

-So do you girls want to take a walk with us?- Aka asked but then he realized the girls were walking way.- WAIT A MOMENT WHERE ARE YOU GIRLS GOING?!!!!!?

-I think they are ignoring us Aka.- Midori said calmly .

-WHY ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THAT MIDORI?!!!?- Aka asked, now even more angry.-But no matter, I will introduce you to us, WE ARE THE GREATEST GROUP OF DELINQUENTS.....

-And the only one.- Midori said.

-.....IN DESTINY ISLANDS, WE ARE THE........WAIT THEY ARE STILL NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO US!!!!!!!!!- Aka shouted, when he realized, Kairi and Selphie were more far way now.

-But I bet they can hear you.

-WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN MIDORI?!!!!!?

-Aka please be quiet.- Now Kuro spoke in his calm but commanding voice .

-But boss those girls disrespected our name they can't.....

-That was a order.- Kuro looked at Aka in what appears to be a normal face but Aka realized that it was better for him to be quiet.

-O..ok boss.

-Ok boys, now those girls are named Kairi and Selphie, said by many to be the prettiest girls in the Islands.

-Wow boss you know everything like always, but isn't that Kairi chick the one who said along with two other boys that they traveled to other worlds, what a crazy bunch ......wait isn't she too the girl who came from another world when she was a kid I clearly remember that when I was young, and isn't that Selphie chick, a bit for the crazy side too.- Said Midori who then turned to Aka.-That means that you were ignored by two crazy chicks hihihihihihi funny.

-Now now Midori don't make fun of Aka, but they are very cute indeed, ok boy lets go to then and this time Aka don't be a idiot and be quiet.- Kuro said, and Aka tried to be calm, because now he knew if he got angry because of Midori and Kuro insults he would make Kuro angry and he didn't want that.

* * *

-Hey Kairi can't we beat these guys up? They are starting to annoying me with their "stalker-like" approach.- Selphie said to Kairi while they where being followed by Kuro, Midori and Aka.

-Im sorry but we don't have weapons right we left ours at home remember.- Kairi said. Well she did have a weapon but it shouldn't be used in a situation like this and because Sora and Riku told her she could seriously hurt someone with her keyblade, and thats why they were traning her in secret, to be able to use it without really hurting somebody. Kairi now had enough she turned around to face their stalkers.- What do you guys want?

-Calm down, we were just wondering why two beautiful girls where doing outside so late, you girls want some company.- Kuro said while touching with his hand in Kairi cheek.

-Don't touch me you pervert.- Kairi shout back slapping Kuro's hand away.- You think we don't know what you guys want.

-I don't know what you mean.

-I think she knows that we want to have sex with then boss.- Midori said happy and smiling and Kairi and Selphie made a surprised face.

-Im sorry, don't believe him, he likes to joke a lot. - Kuro calmly said, keeping im mind that he would punish Midori later if the plan failed.

-MIDORI YOU BASTARD YOU RUINED THE BOSS PLAN BE QUIET!!!!!!- Aka shouted and grabbing Midori, but then he realized his mistake, when he saw the girls starting to back away, and running way, but Kuro was already in front of then stopping their attempt of escape.

-Where are you girls going?-Kuro asked menacingly and thinking he would punish Aka and Midori later.

-Get out of our way!!!- Screamed Selphie.

-Looks like I have no other option, im sorry about not telling you about this Selphie, even though you are my best friend, please forgive me.- Kairi said thinking if she didn't used the keyblade now who knows what will happen and she could always explain everything to Selphie later, but now was not the time she had to save her best friend.

-What are you talking about Kairi?

-Yes what are you talking about? Will you do some kind of super technique that will be able to save you girls hahahahaha this isn't magic land my friend, now come here.- But before Kairi or Kuro could do something, Kuro spotted two small things flying towards him and they were getting bigger and bigger but before Kuro could react he got two powerfull Bliztball balls right in the face and was knocked unconscious, with everyone around him speechless.

-HAAAAAA!!!!WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BOSS?!!!!?- Shouted Aka, after him and Midori went to check on Kuro.

-It appears he got two huge balls to the face, hihihihihihi balls.- Said Midori laughing.

-THIS ISN'T FUNNY MIDORI; HOW COULD THIS HAD HAPPENED TO THE BOSS?!!!?  
-Well he did say he wanted to have two huge things on his face tonight.

-JUST SHUT UP MIDORI, BUT WHO COULD HAVE DONE THIS?!!!?

-That would be us.- Aka looked around and saw four figures approaching.

-WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?!!!?

-SORA, RIKU, TIDUS, WAKKA!!!!!!- Kairi and Selphie shouted happily at the same time when they saw the four boys and fellow friends approaching.

-The heroes have arrived.-Said Sora and Tidus at the same time.

-No, I am the hero- Said Sora to Tidus.

-No I am.-Tidus responded

-Ok boys stop it this isn't the time and place, ya.- Wakka said and then he looked to the unconscious body of Kuro.-So who is this guy?

-We don't know but he's just a pervert.- Selphie said angry.

-OIIIIIII, DON'T TREAT OUR BOSS KURO LIKE THAT, SHOW SOME RESPECT- Aka shouted.

-Look guys there are two more over there.- Riku said pointing at Aka and Midori.-Lets take care of then.

-Ok let me take care of the big one and Riku you take care of the small one, Tidus and Wakka already took care of their boss so now its got to be us to take care of the others, while Tidus and Wakka protect Kairi and Selphie, are you guys ready? .- Sora taking command asked.

-YES!!!!- Riku, Tidus and Wakka responded.

-Look Aka that Sora kid says he is going to take care of you, hihihihihihi you are going to lose- Midori said

-Im not going to lose, you are the one who should be careful because I heard that Riku kid is really strong, and you didn't brought your weapons didn't you, because if you did we had already won this.- Aka said with a angry voice.

-You got me but I have my ways of beating him as you know, but you didn't brought your weapons too, and I can see you are really angry so you will lose hihihihihihi.

-You got a point there but I don't need my special weapon for a time like this. OK LETS DO THIS!!!!!!!- Aka shouted and started to run for Sora.

-Break a leg Aka- Midori said to Aka, but then he turned to Riku who was approaching him.- Hi im Midori, so your Riku huh, hihihihihihi you are so dead.

-So big man lets do this.- Sora said while Aka was running to him.- _It looks like the only thing he has for him it's his strength if he is attacking me like this so if I want to beat him in the quickest and easiest way is to strike_......-Sora thought while running to attack Aka.

-So you decided to attack huh, WELL TRY TO DOGDE THIS PUNCH THEN!!!!!- Aka tried to punch Sora but to the surprise of Aka Sora was too fast and the punch didn't hit.- HUH?!!!?

-....._HERE!!!!!!- _After dodging the punch Sora gave a huge kick to the gut of Aka who screamed in pain and then fell unconscious.- Looks like you weren't that strong you big bully.

-Nice job Sora- Kairi shouted to Sora who then gave her a huge smile.

-Wow, it looks like your friend has really strong legs for his kick to knock out Aka, what kind of training he did to his legs and foots?- Midori asked Riku, when he saw the end of the nearby battle.

-Shut up you are really annoying.- Riku said.- Ok lets do this, smallfry.

-Do you actually think I am that weak, hihihihihi that will led you to you defeat because I am the.......-Midori started to say but then he realized that Riku was now right in front of him ready to give him a punch in the face.- Oh crap.- And the punch connected to his face and the last member of the group of delinquents was knocked out.

-Didn't I told you to shut up? Well it looks like this is over.

-You already won too, wow I thought they would be stronger than this, because I heard stories that a group of delinquents in the Islands was very strong and here I thought we would have a real fight after a long time of sparring matches.- Said Sora with a happy but a bit bored voice.

-Hey guys you did it!!!- screamed Selphie, who was approaching then together with Kairi, Tidus, and Wakka.

-I could have done it all if wasn't so busy protecting the girls.- Tidus said cocky.

-Yes, yes we know you could, ya.- Said Wakka laughing.

-Thanks Riku, and...-Kairi grabbed Sora's hands.-Thank you Sora.

-N-no prob-prob-problem Kairi hehehehe.-Said Sora blushing a lot.-L-lets go home now.

* * *

Sora always liked Kairi and thats why could it really show his fellings and emotions to her like he did with Riku. Sora always thought that someday when he would be older he would have the courage to tell Kairi his feelings but they were already 18 years old and he never had the courage.

-Maybe I should turn gay!!!!!-Screamed Sora to himself after arriving home, he did that quite a lot everyday.- There are already many stories out there between me and Riku, and not to mention the whole crying to Riku two years ago, that was weird maybe it should be better to make the rumors true!!!!Besides Kairi is a very pretty girl, if I don't hurry up she will have a boyfriend, arghhhh!!! THIS IS DRIVING ME INSANE!!!!!!-Screamed Sora even louder than before. Well Sora may had this problems in his live but spending time with his friends, telling stories, playing Bliztball, sparring and going to school, it was for certain that this was Home.

* * *

In a big room there were many bodies of people, all of then beaten up and bloody, they were alive but barely, but in the middle of those bodies were three figures:

-Man look at this mess, once people know that we were beaten by a bunch of kids they came here with the big hope of beating us.- Said Aka very calmly while holding the head of a unconscious person with his bare hand and throwing it to the floor.- What a bunch of small fries.

-H-h-he-he-help-help me please.

-If you were that calm when you were against that Sora kid you would have won, I told you can't fight when you are angry.- Said Midori smiling with his face, hair and clothes full of blood.-Look there is one still standing hihihihihihi suffering, its so fun.

-Ple-ple-please let me go

-You lost too, so don't lecture me, we were just taken by surprise, next time we will win right boss?- Just as Aka stopped talking Kuro began walking to the only attacker who was still conscious.

-N-no-no please let me go please!!!!PLEASE!!!!!!- Kuro grabbed him.

-No Aka we won't just win, we will kill then.-And then there was a huge scream who was immediately silenced.

* * *

While Sora was sleeping he didn't know that far from there a figure was watching him and Island:

-Finally, the chance to get what I want has finally arrived, so he is the one who has the thing I need.

Sora would soon realize that he wasn't safe even in is Home.

* * *

* * *

I hope you liked my first chapter please give reviews and i hope you also liked my OC's characters.

Aka:Of Course they liked us, IF THEY DIDN'T I WILL KILL THEN.

Midori:But aren't we the bad guys they should hate us not like us, i hope we are famous enougth for people to make stories of us doing sex.

Aka:SHUT UP MIDORI WHAT THE HELL?!!!?

Ok guys you can go

Kuro:Only i can order then around, and you must create a fanfic of me with Kairi and Shelphie.

Its not in my mind now sorry

Kuro:You dare to oppose me do you know what im capable of?

Yes i do so if you don't want to get more balls to your face lets end this now

Kuro:Balls?!?

Bye everyone


End file.
